Baby Lio Junior
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is little father son time between Lio convoy and Lio junior.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 the accident

The Decepticons were planning something. Galvatron wanted Lio Junior to become one of them. Because the last time didn't go so well.

"Starscream you will carry out the mission." Galvatron said.

"Yes sir." Starscream said.

Lio junior was out with Santon and Skywarp. "it seems pretty quiet." Lio Junior said.

"Yes a little to quiet." Skywarp said. Then the Decepticons attacked. Starscream pulled out a laser and fired it at Lio junior and the beam hit him. Lio Junior screamed in pain.

Lio junior began to shrink and cried out in pain. Lio convoy felt pain in his matrix. "Lio Junior is in trouble." Lio convoy said and ran off. Lio Convoy heard Lio Junior's scream and ran in the direction it was coming from.

Soon Lio Junior's scream turned into a cry. A sparkling cry.

Starscream picked him up. "Galvatron will be pleased." Starscream said.

Lio convoy came up and saw Lio junior as an infant crying in Starscream's arms. Lio Convoy became angry he attacked Starscream and he grabbed Lio junior out of his arms. Lio junior kept on crying. "Son I'm so sorry I could protect you." Lio convoy said after the Decepticons retreated. "It's okay their gone." Lio Convoy said softly. Then headed back to the base.

Santon and Skywarp followed him.

Back at the base in Lio convoy's arms was crying sparkling Lio Junior. The other Maximals were shocked about what happened. They were also worried about Lio Junior. Lio Junior hasn't stopped crying the whole time.

Tasmanian kid got annoyed and said. "Lio convoy sir why hasn't he stopped crying?" he was holding his ears when he said it. He couldn't take much more of Lio Juniors screaming cries. Which were really loud.

"I don't know," Lio convoy said while trying to calm down Lio Junior. He was so worried he didn't like seeing Lio Junior like this.

"Let me take a look at him I'm a doctor. I will find out whats wrong and fix the problem." Santon said. Lio convoy shakily handed Lio junior to Santon. Santon ran off to the treatment room.

Lio convoy was nervous hoped that Lio junior was alright he was his successor. He paced back and forth he did it to try to relax.

"Lio Convoy would you stop with the pacing, you are making us really nervous." Apache said.

"Sorry I'm just worried about him." Lio Convoy said. "I wish I got there sooner I hope he's okay." he said.

"Don't worry I'm sure Santon will be back with him soon." Skywarp said.

As if on cue Santon came out with a calm Lio Junior in his arms. "He's alright no that machine caused him a lot of pain but he's okay now a just gave him a sparkling safe mild pain killer but he's very young he is at the age where he's suppose to be crawling." Santon said. He adjust Lio Junior in his arms a little because it felt like he was starting to slip.

Then without warning Lio Junior began to cry. Santon tried to calm him down.

Lio convoy walked over. "Hand him to me." Lio convoy said. Santon handed over the sparkling.

Lio convoy began to hush Lio Junior. "It's Okay I'm here." Lio Convoy whispered. Lio Junior calmed right down and snuggled into his fathers chest. Lio Junior quietly cooed he was pretty content.

"Look at that he just wanted his father." Skywarp said.

Lio Junior suddenly began crying again.

"Now what's his problem?" Kid asked.

"He might be hungry I be back with a bottle of lion formula Maximal milk." Santon said. Santon came back a short while later checking the bottle on his wrist. "Perfect." He said and handed the bottle Lio convoy.

Lio convoy lowered the bottle to Lio junior's mouth. Lio Junior began to suckle. He was really hungry.

Lio convoy looked into Lio Junior's optics they were looking up at him so big sweet and innocent. Lio convoy's spark practically melted. Lio Junior then drank the last few mouthfuls. Lio convoy pulled the bottle away. Lio Junior began to fuss and make a face.

"Look he's making a funny face." Tasmanian kid said.

"No Kid sparklings need to burped after a bottle." Santon said. Lio convoy put Lio Junior up to his shoulder and began to pat his back.

*BURP!* Lio junior said and sighed. He snuggled into his father's neck.

"AW!" Everyone said. Lio convoy he felt all warm and good all over.

"My son, my precious son." Lio convoy said.

"Looks like you've finally accepted him as your son." Diver said.

"Yes he's precious to me." Lio convoy said.

Santon made a crib for Lio junior to sleep in. "Where would you like me to set it up?" Santon asked.

"In my room I don't want him sleeping by himself with the Decepticons and Predacons about and I'll be able to hear him if he needs anything." Lio convoy said. Santon set it up and Big convoy placed Lio junior in the crib.

Lio Junior went right to sleep the moment he was laid in the crib. Lio convoy wasn't surprised Lio Junior had a long day. He tucked a soft blue blanket with big yellow star underneath his sides to make Lio Junior stays warm. Lio Convoy the retracted his face plate and kiss Lio Junior's forehead.

Lio convoy set up the sparkling monitor and tiptoed out of the room. He closed the door very quietly he didn't want to wake him up. Then he walked back to the command center.

"I just put Lio Junior down for nap so please be quiet." Lio Convoy said.

"Yes sir." everyone in the room said.

Lio Junior was fast asleep in crib dreaming sweet dreams. Soon Lio Convoy would go to bed himself. Everyone had a long day so all of them will turn it early most likely.

Sparkling cuteness up ahead!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Good Daddy

Tasmanian Kid crept near the room were sparkling Lio Junior was sleeping. "Kid we got let the sparkling sleep." Santon said.

"I thought too much sleep was bad for you," Kid said.

"Not for a sparkling come on." Santon said.

Lio convoy was sitting in the command room. "He's inhaling and now he's exhaling." Kid said.

"Quit it!" Diver said.

"I agree Kid stop." Lio convoy said.

"Sorry." Kid said. Lio junior was sleeping peacefully in the crib.

"I ordered some toys for the sparkling." Scuba said.

"Great he could use somethings to play with." Lio convoy said.

Lio convoy crept in to check Lio junior. The sparkling was sleeping peacefully. Lio Junior began to whimper. Then started crying. Lio convoy picked up his son he smelled something. "P.U. you need to be changed." He said. Lio convoy placed him on the changing table Santon made.

He changed Lio junior and finished changing him. He placed a clean diaper on him. Lio junior yawned. Lio convoy wrapped him in the same blanket and placed him in the crib. "Sweet dreams son," Lio Convoy said in fatherly voice.

Soon Lio convoy went to bed. Lio convoy began to think this way he and Lio junior will bond as father and son. Lio Convoy was having a dream. Except this wasn't a good dream it was a nightmare. He saw Galvatron kill his infant son. "NO!" Lio Convoy said waking up. He got up and walked to the crib.

He looked inside and saw Lio Junior sleeping peacefully. Lio Convoy gently stroked his head. He was relieved it was only a bad dream. He didn't know what he would do if anything bad happened to his son. He loved him very much.

The next morning Lio convoy walked into the command center the next morning carrying Lio junior in his arms while giving him a bottle. Tasmanian Kid saw him. "Good morning Lio convoy." Kid said.

"Morning Kid." Lio convoy said. Scuba nodded and kept his attention on his book. Diver was watching Bighorn lift weights. Apache was monitoring the monitor. Lio convoy yawned.

"Didn't you get a full recharge sir?" Kid asked.

"Not with him crying for his bottle." Lio convoy said. Lio junior finished the bottle and Lio convoy burped him.

Lio Junior cooed and began to suck his thumb. "That is too cute." Kid said.

"When are the toys that you ordered going to get here?" Lio Convoy asked Scuba.

"Inkard told me he would be here with them sometime today." Scuba said.

Lio Junior began to get a little squirmy. He wanted play. "Looks like someone wants play." Diver said.

Bighorn came over and covered his face. "Where did Bighorn go?" Bighorn said in a silly voice.

Lio Junior looked around and was cooing. Bighorn uncovered his face. "Peek-a-boo!"Bighorn said.

Lio Junior clapped his hands and laughed. So Bighorn did it again. Kid got in on the action and did it to. Lio Junior loved every minute of it.

Apache turned his head and saw those two acting like idiots. "They are acting like idiots." Apache said.

"They are just entertaining Lio Junior." Lio Convoy said.

Santon and Skywarp came in and saw Lio Junior being entertained. Santon looked at the precious sight. "That is one of the cutest things I have ever seen." Santon said.

"It is cute. It's also great that Lio Junior is getting some entertainment." Skywarp said.

"Yeah it is. Soon as gets those toys that Scuba ordered he will be able to get more entertainment. Sometimes sparklings get bored with just playing peek-a-boo." Santon said.

An hour later Inkard came crashing down and delivered the toys.

There was a variety of toys there. Lio convoy gave Lio junior a rattle. Lio junior shook it. He liked the way it sounded and gave a few more happy shakes.

Lio convoy then pulled out a plush lion. Lio junior snuggled it. Lio junior watched his father and saw all the kinds of toys that were in there. He wanted to see the other toys. But he was getting really sleepy.

Lio junior yawned and was trying hard to stay awake. Lio convoy saw this and picked him up.

"You must need nap." He said. Lio junior yawned and snuggled into his father. He was still hold the plush lion. Lio convoy felt the gentle breathing of Lio junior as he slept. Lio convoy chuckled.

Lio convoy tucked him in the crib. Lio junior held his plush toy close. Lio Convoy could see that was Lio Junior's favorite toy.

Lio convoy came running when Lio junior started crying. Lio convoy gave his son a bottle. Santon came in. "You know sir he's old enough for solid foods. It probably explains why he gets hungry so often the maximal milk isn't enough for him." Santon said.

Lio convoy walked into the kitchen and set Lio junior in his highchair. Lio convoy got the sparkling food from Santon. "Okay let's start with the strained berries and bananas." Lio convoy said. Lio junior was unsure.

Lio convoy got a spoonful and stuck it Lio junior's mouth he spit it out. "Okay let's try again." Lio convoy said. Lio convoy gave Lio junior another spoonful and he swallowed it. "It's a keeper." Lio convoy said.

Lio convoy fed him. Lio convoy picked him up and took him into the command center.

Lio junior squirmed around he wanted to be put down. Lio convoy put him down and Lio junior was now rocking back and forth on his hands and knees and he began to crawl all around. Lio convoy was so proud. Lio convoy cuddled him.

Lio Junior whined and reached for something on the ground. Lio Convoy saw the plush lion. He picked it up and handed it to his son. Lio Junior grabbed it and hugged it. He was a happy sparkling. "Okay little mister time for a bath." Lio Convoy said.

He filled a small tub with water. He placed Lio Junior inside along with two bath toys. A green turtle and yellow boat. Lio Junior poked at the toys as his father cleaned him. Lio Junior sighed as the soft soapy rag cleaned him. Then he was rinsed off. Lio Convoy took him out of the tub. Lio Junior let out a surprised cry when he was taken out.

The air was cold on his wet little body. Lio Convoy wrapped him in a warm dry towel and dried him off. Lio Junior sighed it felt good. "There all clean." Lio Convoy said.

Lio Junior snuggled against his father's chest and looked up at him sweetly. Lio Convoy felt his spark melt once more that look of innocence in Lio Junior's optics cut him to the heart. He is sweet and loving child that he is lucky to have. Lio Convoy kissed the top of his head.

More sparkling cuteness up a head!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 specail time

Lio Convoy was full of happiness. He loved his son Lio Junior he was amazing and sweet little sparkling. He loved it when Lio Junior snuggled up to him. He loved kissing his sweet little face and loved hugging him. Lio Junior was a happy little sparkling.

Lio Junior was asleep in his crib. Lio Convoy was looking at his son. _He looks just like a little angel._ He thought as watched him. Lio Junior woke up. "Good morning." Lio Convoy told him. Lio Junior reached up and made grabbing motions. It was clearly saying "Pick me up!". Lio Convoy lifted him out of the crib and got his bottle ready.

Santon had made a specail sling to carry Lio Junior in. Lio Convoy had to wear it and Lio Junior would rest against his chest. It looked pretty comfortable for Lio Junior. After giving Lio Junior his bottle Lio Convoy put it on and put Lio Junior in the sling. Lio Junior looked pretty content being really close to his father.

Lio Convoy thought it was fine too. When he went to the command center. Everyone was surprise to see Lio Convoy wear the baby sling that Santon made. They found it sweet.

Lio Junior was cooing and making other baby sounds. He was pretty content. Lio Convoy decided Lio Junior might like sometime outside. But before Lio Convoy went out he took off the sling he was worried the Jointrons and the Insectrons would laugh.

He grabbed a bag that Santon made and put some of Lio Junior's stuff in it. He even put Lio Junior's toy lion in it. Then he grabbed Lio Junior and headed out. They found a nice sunny area. Lio Convoy saw the Insectrons. "Hey Lio Convoy." Bigmos said. Then he saw Lio Junior.

"What happened to him?" Tonbot asked.

"The Decepticons turned him into a sparkling." Lio Convoy said.

"Good grief." Mantis said.

"He sure is cute." Scissor boy said.

"Adorable." Power hug said.

"Sweet thing." Drillnuts said.

Lio Junior started to cry. "Uh oh what did we do?' Scissor boy said.

"Nothing he's hungry." Lio Convoy said. He got the bottle out of the bag. Then he began to feed Lio Junior.

Lio Junior was suckling on the bottle. "Boy he is hungry." Power hug said.

The Lio Junior let go of the bottle. "Look he stopped." Tonbot said.

"He's full." Lio Convoy said. Then Lio Junior burped.

"May hold him?" Scissor boy asked.

Lio Convoy thought about it. "Sure, sit down and keep your arm or hand under his head." Lio Convoy said.

Scissor boy sat down on a rock and gently cradled Lio Junior. "He's so soft and warm." Scissor boy said. Then rocked him.

"That's right rock him him nice and gentle." Lio Convoy said.

Lio Junior yawned and snuggled into Scissor boy's chest and fell asleep. "Scissor boy look." Lio Convoy said.

"I rocked him him to sleep." Scissor boy said.

"That is cute." Tonbot said.

"Indeed." Power hug said.

"So sweet." Drillnuts said.

Mantis and Bigmos didn't say anything they just watched the really cute scene.

After Lio Junior woke up Lio Convoy decided it was time to head back to the ship. On his way back he ran into the Jointrons they were surprised. Lio Convoy had to explain. "Careful don't get to excited near him you might frighten him he's just a sparkling." Lio Convoy told him.

"So cute!" Motor arm said.

"Adorable!" DJ said.

"So cute and adorable." Gimlet said.

Lio Junior started to cry. "I think he wants something." DJ said.

"I think I know what he wants." Lio Convoy said and got a toy lion out of the bag. "Here you go." he said handing it to Lio Junior.

Lio Junior held it and hugged it. Lio Junior looked at the Jointrons. He was amazed. Then Lio Junior yawned. "I have to head back Lio Junior is tired and probably needs a nap." Lio Convoy said.

"AW!" the Jointrons said in disappointment.

"Can we play with him later?' Motor arm asked.

"Maybe." Lio Convoy said.

"Okay." the Jointrons said.

Once back in the ship Lio Convoy put Lio Junior down in his crib. "Sweet dreams son." Lio Convoy said because Lio Junior had fallen asleep when he came in.

The others asked how things went. Lio Convoy told them about the Insectrons and the Jointrons. They were glad to hear that the Jointrons were not being obnoxious as usual.

Lio Convoy sighed and smiled in his heart he had a great day with his sweet little son. That made him really happy and he hoped there would be other days like this.

More sparkling cuteness up ahead!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Taken

Lio Junior woke up crying he was scared. Lio Convoy picked him up and saw how scared his son was. Lio Convoy knew right away what the problem was, Lio Junior must of had a nightmare. No wonder he was so scared. "It's okay no need to be scared I'm here." Lio Convoy said with a coo.

Lio Junior calmed down and fell asleep in his father's arms. Lio Convoy sat down in a soft chair and rocked Lio Junior. He was going to hold him for a while to make sure Lio Junior did wake up scared again. Soon Lio Convoy fell asleep.

The next morning after Lio Junior had his bottle Lio Convoy gave him to Bighorn and Kid to watch because he had some things to do today. "Take good care of him okay." Lio Convoy said.

"Yes sir." They said.

Lio Convoy left. "Okay Lio Junior you want to play?" Kid asked.

Lio Junior clapped his little hands. "Okay then let's play." Bighorn said. He covered his face with his hands. "Where did Bighorn go?" he said in singsong.

Lio Junior looked around. "Peek-a-boo!" Bighorn said uncovering his face. Lio Junior clapped his hands and laughed.

Kid began to tickled Lio Junior making the sparkling laugh some more. "Okay that is enough." Apache said. "If you two are going to play with him play with him outside." he added.

"Okay, okay." Tasmanian kid said.

Bighorn picked up Lio Junior and they carried him outside. "There is a lot to see out here." Bighorn said. They saw a mother dear and her fawn. Lio Junior was amazed and wanted to get closer. "Sorry kiddo you can't close now you might scare them you might get closer when you are older." Bighorn said.

They came to a meadow with a lake. Lio Junior saw a fish jump out of the water and back into it. Lio Junior was surprised how did it do that? The flowers were very pretty. There were hummingbirds there little wings beating fast it was like a blender set on high. There were even some colorful butterflies. They were like works of art the fluttered through the air.

One of the orange butterflies landed on Lio Junior's face. It made the sparkling laugh. "I think it likes you." Kid told him. Then it flew off.

Lio Junior began to squirm he wanted to be on the ground. Bighorn put him down and Lio Junior sat on the soft green grass. He saw the flowers each one a part of the meadow bringing it into painting of flowers, birds and butterflies.

Lio Junior saw a blue flower and picked it. "That is flower it's very pretty." Kid said.

Lio Junior pointed at it. "Yes the flower is blue." Bighorn said. Lio Junior looked around. "You want to give it to your dad?" Bighorn said. Lio Junior's nodded confirmed it. "Okay I'll go get him, Kid keep an eye on him." Bighorn said.

"Okay," Kid said.

Bighorn left.

"Okay Lio Junior there are a lot of things to see in the meadow." Kid said. Lio Junior saw a caterpillar. "That is caterpillar it will become a butterfly." Kid said. There was some other things in the meadow there were some rabbits and a couple of deer. Lio Junior was amazed to all these things.

Then Hellscream and Max-B came and attacked. "Oh no!" Kid said. He stood in front of Lio Junior and attacked. Hellscream knocked Kid out of the way and grabbed Lio Junior. He stepped on the flower. Then took off with Lio Junior.

Lio Convoy came just as Hellscream and Max-B took off with Lio Junior. "See you later next time you see him he'll be a Predacon!" Hellscream said.

"Max roger." Max-B said.

"No, not my son, not my child." Lio Convoy said.

"Lio Convoy what are we going to do?" Kid asked.

"We have to head to the ship first and then we will figure out what to do." Lio Convoy said.

Cliffhanger!

What will happen will Lio Junior be okay? Will Lio Convoy and the others figure out a rescue plan? Read and find out!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 Rescue

Lio Junior was so scared on the Galvenburg. He wanted his daddy he was so scared and he wanted to go home. He was crying loudly. All the Decepticons were pretty annoyed. Galvatron then took Lio Junior into his arms and started to rock him in an effort to calm his down.

It started to work. Lio Junior began to settle down. Gigastorm looked at him and Lio Junior saw him. Fear was quickly became curiosity he looked amazed by how Gigastorm looked. He grabbed Gigastorm's finger and rubbed against it.

"Look Gigastorm he likes you." Dirgegun said.

"Looks like your are good at something calming down a sparkling." Galvatron said.

"Hey!" Gigastorm said.

Soon Galvatron gave Lio Junior a bottle. Lio Junior was still scared but not too scared to eat. After he finished bottle he went to sleep. "You know Gigastorm looking at him makes me think about when you were this age." Galvatron said.

"Really?" Gigastorm asked.

"Really." Galvatron said.

Lio Junior was still very scared. He didn't feel like going to sleep. But he finally managed to.

Lio Convoy was also frightened. He was worried about his son. He didn't know what to do. He knew he had to find him. He just hoped they would find him soon.

"We have to save Lio Junior." Lio Convoy said.

"Yes we must." Kid said.

Then a com from Scuba came in. He found the Decepticon ship. He gave it's location.

"Now let's go." Lio Convoy said. Then the Maximals headed off to save Lio Junior from Galvatron's clutches.

Now Lio Junior was beyond scared. The Decepticons were preparing a machine that looked frightening. They were going to use it to to turn him into a Predacon. Lio Junior wanted his father, Kid, Scuba, Apache, Bighorn, Diver, Santon and Skywarp. Anyone of them to come and save him.

Then the Maximals stormed the Galvenburg. They fought off the Cyborg beasts. Lio Convoy heard Lio Junior's crying he ran into the room and saw what was about to happen. Lio Convoy attacked Galvatron and grabbed Lio Junior.

Lio Convoy had been injured in the fight. He almost collapsed when he and other Maximals escaped with Lio Junior in hand.

The others assisted Lio Convoy to the med-bay. Santon managed to repair Lio Convoy. "There that should do it. You should be right as rain in few days." Santon said.

"Thank you Santon." Lio Convoy said.

Lio Junior was crying he wanted his father. Kid tried to calm him down but Lio Junior would only calm down if he was given to Lio Convoy.

"Where's Lio Junior?" Lio Convoy asked.

"He's outside with Kid." Santon said.

"Can you bring him in? I want to see him." Lio Convoy said.

"Okay," Santon said.

As Kid kept trying to calm down Lio Junior and the others were worrying about him and Lio Convoy they saw Santon come out. "Well?" Apache asked.

"He's going to be just fine." Santon said. He took Lio Junior from Kid. "I'm bringing Lio Junior to the med-bay Lio Convoy asked for him." Santon said and turned down the hallway and went back to the med bay.

Lio Convoy saw Lio Junior being carried in. He held out his arms for him. Santon carefully placed Lio Junior in his father's arms. Lio Junior finally settled down. "Thank Primus you're alright." Lio Convoy said.

Lio Junior looked at his father and said. "Dada,"

Lio Convoy felt his spark melt. "Your first word." Lio Convoy said and then kissed Lio Junior on top of his head.

More sparkling cuteness up ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 sick

Later that day Lio Convoy had been released from the med-bay. Lio Junior had dozed off before he was released. Santon told him to take it easy on his leg. Lio Convoy tucked Lio Junior in.

There was a lot of noise but it Didn't wake Lio Junior after that adventure nothing would wake him up. Lio Convoy could see that. "Sweet dreams Lio Junior." Lio Convoy whispered.

It was late so Lio Convoy went to bed himself.

At 7:30 Lio Convoy woke up. He saw that Lio Junior was still asleep. He thought Lio Junior would be wanting his breakfast. He was so fast asleep he would probably sleep until dinnertime.

Lio Convoy knew he had to wake him Lio Junior needed to eat. He gently brushed his fingers against Lio Junior's cheek. Lio Junior opened his optics. His optics looked dull and listless. He looked a little a pale too.

Lio Convoy felt Lio Junior's forehead. It felt hot. "I'm going to have Santon take a look at you." he said softly.

Santon saw Lio Convoy come in with Lio Junior. "I think he has a fever." Lio Convoy said.

Santon took his temperature. "Ooh 101.4 it's a fever alright." Santon said. Then he looked in Lio Junior's optics, nose, audios and mouth. He felt his stomach and listened to his spark and intakes. He saw that Lio Junior had small spots on his arm and on other parts of his body.

"It's tech chicken pox." Santon said. "He will be fine." he said.

"That's good to hear." Lio Convoy said. Lio Junior whined he wasn't feeling good. "It's okay." Lio Convoy said with a coo.

Santon then poured some medicine into a spoon. "This medicine will help with the fever. It help him better." Santon said. Santon brought the spoon to Lio Junior's mouth. "Open up." He said.

Lio Junior whined and kept his mouth shut. "I know you don't feel well but you have to take you medicine." Santon said. "It'll help you feel better." he said.

Lio Junior opened his mouth and took the medicine. "Yuck," he said.

"Good job son." Lio Convoy said.

"Make sure he get's lots of rest and fluids." Santon said.

"Okay," Lio Convoy said.

Soon Lio Junior fell asleep. Lio Convoy wrapped him in a blanket. He hoped Lio Junior would feel better soon. Lio Convoy sat by his side. He want to make his son was okay.

About an hour later Lio Convoy managed to give Lio Junior a bottle. Lio Junior drank it slowly and finished about half and he pushed it away. He wasn't hungry. "Okay, I think it is time for a cold pack." Lio Convoy said and put it on his son's forehead.

After awhile he took it off and put him down for a nap again.

A few days later Lio Junior was all better. Lio Convoy kissed Lio Junior on top of his head. "Love you son," Lio Convoy said.

"Dada." Lio Junior said.

"That's my boy." Lio Convoy said.

More sparkling cuteness up ahead!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 back to normal

Lio Convoy was enjoying Lio Junior as sparkling. He was wishing it could be like this forever. But he knew they needed Lio Junior because without Magnaboss they were lacking some strength on the battle field.

Santon came in. "I found a way to turn him back to normal." he told him.

"How?" Lio Convoy asked.

"Just send energy from your matrix to his. It will help him return to his normal age." Santon said.

"How long will that take?" Lio Convoy asked.

"Not very long. He will return to normal in about two minutes." Santon said.

"Okay," Lio Convoy said.

"Don't worry Lio Convoy he will be fine it won't hurt him." Santon said.

"I know, I think I'll miss him being like this." Lio Convoy admitted. "But I know we need Lio Junior to help us so we have to do it. For the good of the Maximals," he said.

They set Lio Junior in a chair and started the process. Lio Convoy opened Lio Junior's chest. "Okay let's do this." he said. Then sent energy from his matrix into Lio Junior's. Lio Junior started to grow. After a couple of minutes Lio Junior was back to normal.

Everyone was looking at him. "What is everybody looking at and what happened I don't remember." Lio Junior said.

"Lio Junior for almost a month and half you were a little sparkling." Kid said.

"I was?" he asked.

"You were." Diver said.

"All of us took care of you." Bighorn said.

"All though Lio Convoy deserves most of the credit he took care of you the most." Apache said.

Lio Junior looked and Lio Convoy who nodded. "Well now that you are back to normal we can focus on stopping the Decepticons." Lio Convoy said.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said.

Now Lio Junior was back. He was happy too. So was Lio Convoy.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 a father's love

Lio Convoy was outside watching the sunset. Lio Junior came out and saw him. "Hey can I sit here with you?" Lio Junior asked.

Lio Convoy looked at him. "Sure sit." he said. Lio Junior sat next to him. "Thanks for taking care of me when I was a sparkling." Lio Junior said.

"I enjoyed taking care of you." Lio Convoy said.

"You did?" Lio Junior asked.

"I did made me think about how my father felt when he was raising me." Lio Convoy said. "I remember what he told me before he died." he said.

"What did he tell you?' Lio Junior asked.

"He told me fatherhood is sometimes unexpected, kit has it's ups and downs. But a father's love has no bounds. He also told me anyone man can be a father but it takes someone specail to be a dad." Lio Convoy said.

"Wow wish I could be able to meet him," Lio Junior said.

"I bet he was still alive and here right now he would be happy to have grandson even one born the way you were. I bet he would have loved you." Lio Convoy said.

"I know I love you fath- I mean Lio Convoy." Lio Junior said.

"I love you too Lio Junior, you can call me father on occasion, but I do care for you. I understand that I have responsibility to you. To keep you safe if I have to just like my dad kept me safe." Lio Convoy said.

"I know you can't show you care because you have fight because it will get in the way. Things will be the way they always been." Lio Junior said.

"Lio Junior once the war is over and the planet Gaia is safe we can be a family and show it in the open but for now we can enjoy these rare moments." Lio Convoy said.

"I understand." Lio Junior said.

"Okay it's time to head back, let's head home son." Lio Convoy said.

"I coming father." Lio Junior said following him back to the ship.

Lio Convoy kept the words of his father in his heart. Lio Junior kept those same words in his heart too.

The end.


End file.
